Nightmares
by Crimson Ocelot
Summary: Ruby still suffers from nightmares, her past is something she cannot come to peace with. All alone she finds solace in her partner.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and she felt snow crunch under her boots as she walked. Aimlessly. It was so dark she could barely make out her hands held out in front of her. Usually the glistening snow shined bright under the shattered moonlight but where was it!? The forest was dense and it took quite a bit of effort to navigate through.

She finally happened upon an opening almost like a meadow, free of the all consuming claustrophobia of that dark forest. But something was wrong, while she could slightly see better it was still dark and everything had a dark red hue.

She walked towards the center away from the thick canopy and looked up. She rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe it. The shattered moon was red!

"W-w-what the!?"

All of a sudden in the pitch black void of the forest, hungry red glowing eyes were peering at her from all directions.

She reached for her lower back where Cresent Rose was normally holstered. Grasping at nothing but air she felt her stomache drop and clenched fist in frustration. Suddenly there were horrifying growls and snarls coming from all around her. The darkness along with the red eyes setting in towards her.

She tried to run but fell to her knees when seeing how utterly surrounded she was by the wave of red eyes in the back drop of a sea blackness. She braced herself and clenched her eyes shut just before it crashed into her.

Ruby awoke with a startle, sweat on her brow and streaks of tears running down her face. Another nightmare. She sat up in her bed while holding her blanket up to her chin, sending a glance towards Yang's bunk.

"Yang?"

She called out. Usually Ruby would go to Yang whenever she had a nightmare and end up being lulled back to sleep in her older sister's bed, in Yang's warm embrace.

Unfortunately the other half of team RWBY were off on their rotation of partner oriented training hunts. Ruby let out a deep sigh that sounded like a sad puppy then hopped down off her bunk quietly. She walked into their bathroom in the room to wash the remnants of dried and fresh tears from her face.

When she returned she was stopped dead in her tracks by two pools of beautiful shimmering Azure blue. She had woken Weiss. Oh crap. Immediately Ruby tried to stammer out an apology.

"W-weiss! I-I-m so sorry I woke y-!"

Standing there in the middle of their room Weiss put her finger up to her mouth and made the universal gesture for quiet. The shattered moonlight casting from their window elumunating her snow white hair and porcelain complexion to make to her appear almost like an angel in Ruby's eyes.

"Shhh, you have nothing to apologize for Ruby. Were you having a nightmare?"

Darn it! Ruby thought to herself. She didn't want to seem childish or weak in front of Weiss! Ever since their less than stellar inital misunderstandings with one another had be resolved. Ruby made a vow to always do her best, not embarrass herself or her team, and to live with a renewed conviction of be an amazing huntress just like her mother once was.

"I-I uh um..."

Ruby couldn't find it in herself to lie to Weiss. She nervously figeted with her Rosey pajama bottoms while Weiss' Blue eyes stared back at her own.

"I haven't had a one in a long time so I thought I'd gotten past it, but I guess that isn't the case."

Ruby directed her gaze towards to floor, feeling ashamed of being so weak.

Weiss couldn't bear to see her normally optimistic and bubbly partner be so downtrodden. Weiss put her left hand on Ruby's shoulder to reassure her.

"Hey if you ever need to talk or if there is anything I can do for you, know that I'm alway here for you, okay? I'm gonna be the best partner you'll ever have remember?"

Weiss said with a small smile trying to brighten the younger girl up.

Ruby looked up, wide silver eyes slightly glistening, tears brimming and reflecting blue in the night.

"R-really?"

Ruby all but whispered.

"Of course really! You dolt!"

Weiss said slightly irked Ruby still didn't take her words that day they made amends entirely to heart. Before Weiss could continue to scold her partner she was swiftly wrapped up in a hug.

Weiss' face flushed red. Ruby currently had her face in the crook of Weiss' neck and held her tightly yet tenderly. Weiss' nose was right above Ruby's head and a rush of an amazing aroma of Roses and Strawberries emanating from the Rosey dork caused Weiss to involuntarily deeply inhale and squeeze back even tighter. She has grown oddly accustomed to her hugs and unique fragrance.

Soft whimpers escaped Ruby until she calmed down after a few moments and wiped her tears away with the back of her balled up hands.

"T-thanks Weiss, I'll always remember this and I'll be sure to never forget again."

She let go of her embrace and backed a step away.

"Bestest partners ever right?"

Ruby asked, her left arm and pinky finger extended out as she shot Weiss a whole hearted blindingly bright smile.

Weiss felt warmth spreading throughout her body emanating from her heart. She hoped the dimness of the room consealed the warm sensation on her face that she was sure was a full on blush. Weiss reached out with her left and intertwined her pinky with Ruby's.

"Best partners ever."

To be continued.

A/N: this is my first ever time trying my hand at writing a fic... let me know what you think and give me some advice if you would be so kind. 


	2. It's only just begun

Unbeknownst to Ruby that night after her pinky promise with Weiss, when she zipped back into her bunk with her semblance leaving petals in her wake, Weiss caught a petal out of the air before it could begin to evaporate leaving only it's scent behind.  
Weiss went to bed, gently cupping the Rose petal with her left palm.

She lost track of time lying awake in bed holding the rose petal between her thumb and index finger close to her nose. This scent was oddly beginning to become ingrained in her list of favorite aromas, it was sweet, electrifiying, and comforting all at the same time, and she couldn't get enough.

"What is this weird warm and tingling sensation coming from my chest?"

Weiss thought to herself before drifting off to sleep. The petal she was clutching was released and slowly evaporated. That night she slept with a small grin on her face. She was looking forward to what the future would bring her and her Crimson clad partner.

‐-

It was morning now, Ruby felt more well rested than usual this day in particular. With a stretch and an adorable tiny yawn with her arms over her head, Ruby sat up in her bed in the top bunk hung by an alarming, yet sturdy rope system.

Ruby slide her blanket off and hopped down off her bunk with a soft quiet thud. She looked back to find Weiss still soundly sleeping with a happy look on her face. Ruby couldn't help but smile and noticed her cheeks start to warm up for some odd reason while staring at her partner's slumbering form.

"Weiss must be extra exhausted from studies, good thing we're going on a hunt today to break the monotony! I'm so excited to try out the new case of ammo Uncle Crow mailed to me a few days ago!" She thought to herself.

Plus the new double stack extended 15rnd magazines for Cresent Rose she had made in the student workshop were just begging to be put to use. Ruby wanted Weiss to get as much rest as possible so she silently slipped into their shared team bathroom and began her morning routine of brushing her teeth, showering, etc.

Weiss was slowing roused into consciousness by the soft sounds of running water and humming coming from the bathroom. She looks down to her palm that was once grasping hold of the Rose petal. She sighed and felt her cheeks warm. Today was a hunt, she need to focus and get her head in the game. Mistakes were often paid for in blood or worse during live hunts.

Weiss slowly got her clothes and gear in order while waiting her turn to take part in her morning routine. She then sat with her legs hanging off the side of her bed looking at news on her scroll when the door to the bathroom opened and steam wafted out to reveal a rather lewd looking Ruby.

Weiss just stared at Ruby with wide eyes and her jaw slightly ajar, she couldn't help taking in every revealing inch of commonly covered skin being exposed. Ruby was currently holding her pajamas against her side under her left arm, in nothing but a black bra and panties. Weiss felt her heart race and mouth dry as she took in Ruby's strong, toned, and defined arms, legs and body.

A small tinge of jealousy sparked inside the older girl when she noticed how Ruby had grown slighty more than herself already, especially in the bust department. But she would never admit it. Ruby let out and adorable little eeep! And slammed the door shut. It then opened enough only for an eye to peer out.

"W-weiss? I thought you were asleep! Can you turn around so I can grab my things and change real fast?"

Weiss had to shake herself out of daze but she managed to compose herself and spoke with practiced poise.

"Of course"

She turn around momentarily and felt a small gust of wind that left rose petals in it's wake. She involuntarily took in a deep breathe, closing her eyes and just losing herself in the aroma. Roses and strawberries. She was brought out of her day dream by the sound of a door opening and Ruby stepping out.

"It's all yours!"

Ruby said with an endearing little hop and salute. Weiss once again feeling warmth and tingles spreading from her chest. It was an unfamiliar sensation for her so Weiss tried to ignore it, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as of late.

"No I have to stay focused, whatever this is I'll deal with it after the hunt." She thought to herself

"Thanks... dolt."

"No problem! I hope I didn't wake you with noise! Take as much time as you need getting ready, I'm gonna in the meantime do final checks and prep on our gear and supplies for our hunt today."

Ruby shot Weiss another bright smile. Weiss nodded before grabbing her things and going into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed she leaned and put her back against the door. Her red face now hiding in the bunched up clothes in her arms. Was she falling for Ruby? No way, it couldn't be! But then why was something as simple as a smile from the silvered eyed goofball enough to make her heart race and face feel flushed.

"A nice shower should help me clear my head. I pray this hunt does not drag on."

Weiss thought to herself as she applied tooth paste to her electric toothbrush starting her morning routine in an attempt to distract her mind from further turbulent thoughts centering around a certain Rosey leader.

When Weiss exited the bathroom in her combat outfit with her neatly folded nightgown in hand she was greated by a her partner

"Looking good! Are you ready and excited to head out and slay some grimm!? Oh and help people in need, in the process of course!"

Ruby said, bright, full of energy, and as bubbly as ever as she shyly rubbed the back of her head during the later part of her greeting.

Weiss felt the pace of her heart rate steadily increase, her mouth feeling dryer by the second. She cleared her throat lightly to recover from her momentary captivated daze.

"Yes everything seems to be in order and I had the arrangements for our deployment double checked and set to go."

Weiss said calculating and poise.

"We should be sure to stay hydrated and bring an adequate amount of water even if the hunt may not be very lengthy."

She add rather shyly as she stared back at the silver pools that always seems to calm her nerves and fry them all at the same time.

"Great! Then lets get this show on the road partner~!"

Ruby joyfully sang with her left arm extended and fist out.

"Yes, lets. Dolt."

Weiss replied trying her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomache. She mentally steeled herself when looking into those silver pools. She had to focus, to ensure their safety was her top priority. She had seen how reckless Ruby could sometimes be on the field whenever she got too caught up and consumed by and enthralled in the fight.

She had to protect Ruby. They would protect eachother. Mission success was the least of her concerns in reguards to that. But she knew her partner wouldn't dare to consider mission failure an option.

Not when innocent peoples lives were affected by the outcome of the pair clearing the grimm on the outskirts of this quaint little country village Southwest of beacon near the mountains.

"OoOoO so its near the mountain of lost Souls, and the sea of souls? That sounds pretty ominous and spooky, doesn't Weiss?"

Ruby asked Weiss while sitting with her legs crossed on the edge of Weiss' bed.

"pppft perhaps if you were the superstitious type. Plus whoever came up with those names seem pretty lazy to me."

Weiss' remark caused Ruby to let out an adorable laugh and giggle as she smiled back at Weiss, unknowingly sending the other girl into another momentary daze.

"Come on lets go."

Ruby said as she hopped up from Weiss' bed and then clipped Cresent Rose to her holster. She waited for her partner to do somewhat the same. They put on their packs then she took Weiss by the hand and pulled her along all the way to the airship docks.

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy what I originally was too nervous to even attempt to post. Best wishes and I hope everyone is taking care of themselves! Drink lots of water so you won't as thirsty like Weiss.


	3. The memorable flight

After arriving at the airdocks and receiving a mission briefing before boarding, the red and white pair made their way to into to the airship and took their seats. The flight duration they were told would be three hours, somewhat surprising to the pair since airships used to deploy hunters were not very large but were capable of incredible speeds and were top of the line.

That only emphasized how far and remote they were being sent. Making their margin for error and chances of being sent support if things went south next to none. There were just too many grimm and so few hunters and huntressess to send out for additional support. They would have to make due with just the two of them and find a way to prevail against the odds.

The pair learned from the briefing that their mission was to exterminate a nest of Beowolves that were encroaching on a coastal dust mining and fishing settlement. Ruby was sitting to Weiss' left and was beginning to doze off, her head bobbing to the right lightly.

"Mmm... berries~ I'll take a hundred baskets worth please."

Ruby seemed to be dreaming while managing to keep her head upright. Weiss couldn't suppress the little giggle that rose up from within her when she saw a little bit of drool coming out the side of her partners mouth. Weiss took her handkerchief and gently wiped it away, slowly moving her finger tips beneath the clothe to trace along Ruby's soft lips.

Weiss couldn't take her eyes off her partner's sleeping face, her focus being drawn to those perfect lips. Weiss was taken out of her daze when Ruby fully gave into the bobbing and slumped onto Weiss' left shoulder and side. Ruby's quiet breathing, warm contact, and sweet rosey fragrance sent electricity and tingles shooting through the older girl who normally had an adversion to touch.

Weiss found that since becoming partners with Ruby, physical contact when it involved her crimson companion came to be expected... and was even starting to become something she looked forward to in her interactions with Ruby. Be it studying, training, or just spending time together doing chores, running errands, and just lounging around with movies and games.

"...N-nooo... No please... don't go!..."

Ruby seeming to have went from having a silly pleasant dream to a nightmare. Her peaceful sleeping face turned into one of saddness and fear. Lips slightly quivering, hands clenched, but seeming to be subconsciously grasping for something. This surprised Weiss. Ruby had told her that she didn't have nightmares often, and not to worry. Was Ruby lying to her to save face? What could've happened to the younger girl to have caused her to have these recurring nightmares?

"Quick! What did Winter do when I was having an nightmare!?"

Weiss thought to herself. Thinking back to her younger years when being plagued by night terrors for almost a whole year. Silly as it may sound, she snuck into the corner of their giant living room as Winter and her friends were watching a new scary movie that was all the rave.

Weiss witnessed parts of the horror movie that involved some sort of possessed doll, simply too overwhelming for a child at her age. She couldn't care less about staying hidden for long. Running away crying with Winter chasing after her to console her, and every night she needed from then on.

"Well, it is getting a bit chilly..."

Weiss quietly said to no one in particular before relenting and snuggling more closely against Ruby. Weiss tentatively nestled her head atop Ruby's before fully giving in and losing herself in her partner's warmth, wrapping her left arm around Ruby's waist and pulling her snug against herself.

"Shhh it's just a bad dream, just a dumb nightmare Ruby. You're fine, I'm here. I'm here now."

Weiss whispered, her voice full of warmth as she brushed the hair out of Ruby's eyes and tucked them behind her ear.

This seemed to cease Ruby's nightmare and earned her a little humm of approval from the slumbering reaper.

"Mmmmm"

Ruby's head snuggled closer into the crook of Weiss' neck. Her hands grasping firmly around and holding onto the arm currently wrapped around her waist. A goofy adorable smile returning to her face. Ruby's breathe was ghosting against the sensitive skin along Weiss' collarbone. This causing the white haired girl to momentarily tense up, eyes wide open. Weiss' eyes scanned the aircraft to be certain there were no prying eyes on them. Seeing that they were not being watched, she relaxed further into her rosey leader, feeling a sense of warmth and contentment.

"It hasn't even been an hour and this dolt is already fast asleep. Oh well it can't be helped. She is always so full of energy and does tend get up the earliest. Best to let her rest." She thought to herself.

Weiss couldn't help but smile and be filled with pride when thinking of Ruby's drive and improvement over the time they've been together. Admitted two years early and already giving the best hunters and combat specialist a run for their money.

Ruby really lived up to the nickname Red Reaper, coined by her local news paper in patch. Able to wipe out a pack of around 20+ grimm alone and by herself three years before ever being admitted to beacon. The present crimson goofball currently snuggled up against the heiress probably multiple times moreso deadly than her former younger self.

To pass the time Weiss was looking at numerous reports of missing villagers on her scroll, along with photo evidence that detectives took at the scenes. Large claw marks, torn scraps of dirty clothing, and blood trails remain at the scenes. It was evident these attacks had all been the doings of grimm, a large pack at that. From the reports it seemed that this nest in particular harbored around 40-50 large fast moving grimm.

"Sounds simple enough. Ruby will probably take care of more than half of the grimm before they even get a chance to get within my range."

Weiss thought and grinned to herself before her partner's unique fragrance began lulling the heiress to sleep.

They would be dropped off at the coastal settlement to get set up in a hotel and store their extra gear. They would need to grab brunch somewhere, having skipped breakfast to catch their early flight. Then they needed to speak to the villagers and their police chief to inquire about more recent eye witness reports.

The intercom crackled a bit before a feminine voice from a flight crew member rang out from the speakers built into the overhead.

"We are nearing our destination, please be prepared to disembark shortly."

Ruby slowly came into consciousness and made a tiny yawn, eyes still completely shut. Weiss was still peacefully sleeping, apparently a heavy sleeper today, which was a rare sight. Never in Ruby's life had an airship ride ever felt so comfortable she thought to herself.

Ruby's eyes shot open as the current situation caught up to her. Ruby's face quickly turning into the shade of her namesake when realizing she was unable to move. Having dozed off during the long boring flight, but somehow ending up currently nestled into the Glyph wielder's neck. The older girl's own head resting atop her own. With said girl's arm currently wrapped snuggly around her waist.

Ruby felt her heart rate climb but was oddly completely content with the idea of staying in their current embrace. But she knew they had been tasked an important mission, lives depended on it. So Ruby gently squeezed and shook Weiss' arm that she was conviently already holding onto, and roused her partner awake.

Weiss' head slowly rose, allowing Ruby's to also do the same. Weiss hadn't expected to fall asleep during the flight given how the usually uncomfortable, upright, and stiff Hunter airship seats were. Making it often, nearly impossible for the heiress that was accustomed to luxery to become relaxed enough to sleep on. But somehow on this ordinary huntsman airship, she felt like she had the best nap in her entire life.

Weiss' memory was slow to catch up with her. This feeling of warmth, along with her arm being protectivly held and wrapped around something warm. Weiss took a deep inhale and found she was subconsciuously trying to nuzzle back into Ruby's hair. Following the red head with her blue eyes still shut and trying to once again rest against her comfortable pillow. Only when she felt her face landed on nothing but air did things finally begin to register.

"Mmmm... Oh my goodness! R-ruby!?"

Weiss all but yelped, her left arm still firmly in place, gripped around Ruby's waist without realization yet instinctively. Her face turning a light shade of pink, still processing everything.

"Heya~! Wakey wakey~ we're about to land soon."

Ruby all but sang, full of her usual bubbliness and energy. Seemingly unperturbed by their close proximity. Either that or she had an incredible poker face.

"T-thanks for letting me borrow your shoulder eheh, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Weiss... How was the flight for you?"

Ruby added rather shyly with a heart melting smile. Seemingly trying to avoid the topic of their napping position during the flight. The hands that were holding onto Weiss' arm now gone and busy nervously fidgeting with one another in front of her chest.

"Am I going crazy? I hoped that I wasn't the only one having these crazy thoughts and feelings welling up inside me. It couldn't possibly true for Ruby to be feeling the same way. It couldn't be right!?"

Weiss tried but failed to recomposed herself quickly to respond.

"The flight was fine for me, far better than any I've ever had before actually."

Uh oh! Weiss didn't mean for her words to come out so... FLIRTY! and DORKY! This would be the end of her! Ruby would think she was weird and trying to come onto her!

"Pfft that's a relieve, I was super worried I made you uncomfortable, and I feel the same way too! Best flight I've ever had~!"

Relief washed over Weiss as she just stared back into to those beautiful shimmering silver pools and lost herself in them. Her stomach and chest were once again feeling like they were full of fluttering butterflys.

"Umm uhh Weiss?

"Yes, Ruby?

"Umm I need to get up to grab our bags... Could you umm... M-move your..."

Ruby shyly pointed to Weiss' left arm wrapped firmly, almost possessively around her waist.

"O-of course! My apologies."

Weiss said, trying her best to remain poised and suppress her blush. As she withdrew her arm from around Ruby, she felt a pang of sadness and want. Her red companion got up and went for their bags that were tucked into the compartment above them.

"No worries~! It's totally fine!"

Ruby said with what seemed to be a blush on her face. Hiding her face by holding their bags in front of herself before handing Weiss her bags along with Myrtenaster. Then they both got up from their seats ready to disembark. The duo looked at eachother in the eyes before taking their first steps towards the exit of the ship.

Ruby's face seemed to be filled with resolve, determination and confidence. It always got like this whenever they got in real danger or a hunt. Weiss felt herself feeling reassured and ready when looking back into those silver eyes.

"I Will keep us safe. We'll protect eachother. Together we are indomitable."

The heiress thought to herself. She would protect this brilliant light, cherish it. There was something special about Ruby. She just couldn't explain it.

"Lets do this princess! Time to slay grimm~!"

Weiss replied with a pout and glare but then quickly smiled and nodded.

"Right~! Shall we?"

To be continued...

A/N: whew this one was a lot of fun to write~ I really spend lots of time trying to make it as interesting to write as it may be to enjoy from the reader's side. I hope you all like it.

Please comment and tell me what you like or dislike if you would be so kind! Reading comments make me so happy! Just knowing someone else out there read what I wrote, makes me feel all warm inside. 


	4. Getting situated

Being a far back woods settlement, the duo hadn't expected much when arriving. Usually smaller settlements like this one had a more rustic and laid back feel to them. With hard working towns folk walking about, intermingling with one another. When a call was sent out for huntsman, it usually only happened in cases where normally hired help failed.

Local and free lance mercenaries and bounty hunters galore, seeking fortune and glory usually helped quell the grimm enough before they became too unmanageable. They weren't as skilled, and were not gifted with powerful auras and semblances like the hunters from the famed academies. But they usually made up for it in numbers before warranting calling in professional hunters.

As of late there were too many request for professional huntsman, but so few skilled hunters remaining these days, let alone enough being trained. The time it took for hunters to arrive and respond to every request was often times too late to save everyone. This somewhat explaining why schools sent out their most competent hunters in training to assist when they could. Honing their skills and giving them experiences in the theater of live combat.

Those were the only options. That or being taxed a significant percent of their local trade revenue and entering into a lifetime of servitude to a neighboring kingdom in exchange for military protection. The latter being out of the question especially for a rural settlement like this, already struggling to survive and with only two main revenue streams.

What greeted the red and white pair when they landed was something else entirely from what either had imagined. Through one of the port holes along side the ship they could see parts of the once tranquil settlement seeming to be in rubble. Brown brick laid roads covered with pieces of broken wood, trash, glass, and what seemed to be dark stains of what looked to be dried blood.

Villagers were tiredly meandering about in disheveled and dirty clothing, trying to find some semblance of normalcy in this obvious aftermath of a recent grimm attack. Some people were busy making repairs to the perimeter wall when they noticed the huntsman airship landing and alerted the locals.

There was usually a small gathering of excited local children and fascinated young folks to greet hunters when they landed. But most people kept their distance and stayed out of their way, seemingly out of respect for their title and trade. The duo were revealed to the small crowd that had gathered around the ship that landed in the once pristine town. Their ship's bay doors slowly lowering with hydraulic hissing.

Desperate, anguished, and pale shell shocked faces stared back at Ruby and Weiss. The small crowd that gathered consisted entirely of women and children. All holding what seemed to be empty bags and water jugs. One woman was carrying what looked like a sleeping child on her back, a large empty water jug in one hand and a small boy's hand in the other. The sleeping child had their arms busy being wrapped around and holding onto the woman's shoulders, while the boy's free arm was full, holding two empty medium canvas bags.

Their bodies seemed frail and dehydrated. The children seemingly fairing better, but not by much. All of their clothing had holes and stains but seemed some what clean as if they were hand washed in the nearby river. Seeing these people surviving in such conditions sent a wave of anger, shame, and guilt aching through the red and white pair. If only they had known... If only they had gotten there sooner...

The pair were still stuck standing there in apparent shock processing everything. Until an almost hidden bulkhead in the airship suddenly opened revealing two large pallets stacked with boxes covered in cargo nets.

Then the flight crew of six appeared, they immediately began unloading pallets with the supplies. Forming two lines, three of the flight crew set up a temporary medical tent, while the other half set up a hot food station and handed out supplies. Ruby and Weiss were a bit awestruck, seeing the crew in action. There was no mention to the duo of there being supplies and plans for humanitarian aid in their mission briefing. Just extermination and an secondary sweeps the following days.

The duo spoke with a crew member manning a stove, stirring a metal ladle over a steaming pot of stew. They were told that their head master had a philanthropic side and always had hunter ships provide aid to people in need when deploying hunters. Humanitarian aid was the flight crew's responsibility so that was why the duo heard no mention of it. Being told that their headmaster didn't want to burden them with unnecessary information to distract then from their task and to focus on completing their vital mission.

The woman that had the child on her back approached the red and white duo after they finished speaking with the crew member. She no longer had the child on her back, but the boy was still with her. Hand in hand. The little boy stared up at both of them with eyes gleaming with adoration and awe. His mother had a small thankful smile but seemed to be apprehensive as if bracing herself to ask something.

"E-excuse me, are you two huntresses?" A quiet motherly voice spoke.

Ruby was first to turn and face the mother and son. Sending them a reassuring smile filled with warmth, this causing the mother to visibly relax, and sent even more excitement growing in the boy. When Weiss turned to gazed upon them they seemed to tense up at her stern and serious face, the boy hiding behind his mother momentarily before slowly inching out half way.

"Yep we're here to help! My partner and I will exterminate every grimm we find and keep you all safe, promise~!"

Ruby spoke with pride and confidence, happy to reassure the young boy and mother. She then slid her right arm around Weiss' shoulders and held her close while facing the mother and son. This action dusting Weiss's complexion pink as she felt her heart rate increase at the warm contact. Before Weiss could send a glare at Ruby for ruining her normally composed demeanor, the boy shouted in excitement.

"Yaaaay hahaha! See mom I told ya! I knew they're real huntresses! They brought food, medicine for Sis! and now they're gonna save the whole town!"

The mother smiled tenderly at the boy's enthusiasm. Tears brimming in her green eyes as she knelt down and squeezed her son in a long loving embrace. She then slowly rose, her face covered in tears of relief and happiness.

"I-I can't thank you huntresses enough!  
We can't thank you enough! T-thank you so much for coming! My daughter and son are safe now because of you two! I was so afraid of what would become of us!"

Weiss looked at the mother and felt guilt and anger begin to build inside her once again. She couldn't think of how to respond. She wanted to tell them that they weren't even full fledged huntresses, that they haven't really done anything yet to even earn her praise, let alone arrive in time.

Weiss then remembered the warm arm stretched across and wrapped around her shoulders, the aroma and warmth of her partner steeling her nerves and easing her mind. She had to be strong. For the people who looked up to and depended on them. They may have been huntresses in training, but to the average everyday person, they were the real deal. Huntresses. Incredible warriors. Paragons of virtue and light.

Weiss cleared her throat before doing her best to send a warm confident smile towards the mother and son, just as Ruby had.

"I'm sorry we couldn't arrive sooner... what happened here? If you don't mind my asking."

The mother's eyes seem to become distant, her eyes then clenched shut before she could muster the strength to open them and begin to speak.

"Our settlement was peaceful, we had a lot of experience dealing with the occasional grimm attack. If it became too much to manage we'd call for and hire bounty hunters. But lately none of the bounty hunters we had sent to deal with the grimm have returned. Word of the lack of success of the bounty hunters and the encroaching grimm presence spurred mass panic... My husband was helping with reinforcing the town when the grimm attacked without warning. I managed to get to safety with the kids and hide in our home... but I don't know where he is and I fear the worst. I know it's selfish to ask but could you please look for him while you're both out there? I don't know what to do! I-I am so sorry! I know this request is selfish but please! I-I'll do anything!".

The mother's eyes were brimming with tears and her voice cracked, trying to stay strong in front of her son.

Weiss was a bit stunned momentarily, taking in all the mother had just said. Her mouth was slightly ajar while she was trying to formulate a proper response. She still had much to learn when it came to dealing with distressed people it seemed. Ruby noticed this little falter in her partner and interjected.

"Theres no need to be sorry! My partner and I will exterminate all the grimm gladly, and save everyone we can!".

Ruby smiled brightly and confidently, this seemed to reassure the mother and son, the atmosphere of tension and sorrow seeming to dissipate and be replaced with hope. Weiss silently admired how her goofy red caped dolt of a partner seemed to always have an air of confidence and maturity whenever there was adversity and danger.

"Shes right. There is nothing to apologize for. Rest assured we will have this situation resolved before you know it.".

Ruby had a big grin beaming from her face, looking toward the mother and son while Weiss spoke. Her arm still wrapped snug across the heiresses shoulders.

"T-thank you so much! I can't even begin to express my gratitude!".

"Thank you miss huntresses! I'm wanna fight grimm when I grow up too!".

With that, the mother gave the pair a deep bow and pulled her son along, presumably to her daughter being tended to in the medical tent.

Eventually everyone in the crowd got to fill their bags and water containers evenly among each other. Those who were sick or injured got medicine and check ups with the medics at the tent. Ruby and Weiss occupied themselves by helping the crew hand out supplies while also maintaining guard in the meantime. With all the supplies given out, Ruby and Weiss made their way to the town hall to meet the villagers and police chief to gather as much information as possible about the grimm infestation they we're about to undertake and destroy. After that was taken care of, the duo walked side by side while taking in all the damage and chaos this settlement had endured. The pair stopped in front of two giant wooden doors that were the entrance to hotel they would be staying in. They both faced each other before entering, gazing deep into each other's eyes instinctively. They both took a deep breathe and smiled before they both put a hand on each door and push it open.

"Ah! huntresses! I have been expecting you! Thank you both for coming to the aid of our town!".

They were greeted by a older woman running the front desk of the hotel by herself.

"Think nothing of it, it is our duty."

Weiss's words earned a deep bow and smile from the older woman.

"I see that it seems you've both requested a single room. I must apologize, we currently only have one room available at the moment. Many families have lost their homes in the attacks and are currently staying at this hotel. I am sorry but, would you two be opposed to sharing a room together?".

As soon as those words registered in Weiss' mind she felt her heart begin to beat faster and her cheeks begin to warm.

"Oh no that's terrible! Yes it's perfectly fine~! My partner and I are used to staying in the same room together."

Ruby smiled and quickly swiped the key to their hotel room.

" Fantastic! I should also mention that there is only one mattress in that room. Please enjoy your stay~!"

the woman added rather quickly and meekly before slipping back behind the front desk out of sight.

"Oh Oum..."

Weiss thought to herself.

To be Continued...


End file.
